Kidō (Stylx)
Terms of Usage Any user of this wiki is allowed to use any custom Kidō spells or incantations I have created, as long as if they are not claimed as your own. Permission is not needed for the use of any spells I create, but if you want to submit ideas, you will need permission to do so. Bakudō *'Bakudō #25, Tōketsu' (凍結, Freeze): A binding spell which partially freezes an opponent for a short while, the freezing only occurs on the part of the body where the spell is applied, however, the range of the Kidō can be extended by freezing a liquid, as the Kidō will proceed to freeze the liquid covered area. Incantation Unknown. *'Bakudō #48, Shukufuku Shin Wa Jigoku no Kurikaeshi Reijingu Kurai' (祝福神は地獄の繰り返しレイジングクライ, Raging Blessing God Repeat Hell Cry): A Forbidden binding spell that was created to protect the Jureichi of the World of the Living. To use this Kido it requires twelve Kido Masters of immense skill. Ten of them must be positioned in a circle from an exact distant from the center of Jureichi. Also, the two remaining masters must be exactly distant from the center of the Jureichi within the circle facing North to South or vice version with East to West. The first ten masters must called upon the spiritual energy of the Jurerchi and stabilize it for use via incanation. One of the two remaining masters must keep the spiritual energy from returning to the Jureichi and turning it toward the center thus binding the target via incanation. Finally, the last remaining master must direct the flow at energy at the target in the center resulting in an attack via incanation. While, the attack only harms the target inside of the two masters containment field all of the masters must pour of all of their Spiritual Power to keep the energy from escaping out of the center. If the containment field is broken it would result in a larger than city wide range explosion. Do to its use of the Jureichi spiritual power it requires a time frame of betwen 2000 and 3000 hours before the Jureichi recharges its fully spiritual charge. Haru states that do its it unworldy strength of power he calls it the Earth attacking its enemies itself. Indication: (The ten Kido Masters most say this incanation. "We of ten call to you to answer our prayers. Begone all that would harm you as we stand in cricle!" One of the two Kido Master must say this incanation. "I control nothing as it was planned as so!" "All I can do is beg so please as I stand by you flow in truth at your heart!" The finally Kido Master most say this incanation. "You are a fiend above fiends to have this power to be used. So gaze upon prefection for it is fleeting, fools for you have brought only sin onto heaven!" Start to Kido Indication "Bakudo 48: Shukufuku Shin Wa Jigoku no Kurikaeshi Reijingu Kurai!!!") Miscellaneous Number Hadō *'Hadō #15, Hanpatsu-Ryoku' (反発, Rebound): A spell that focuses on physical contact. The user touches the opponent with their Kidō imbued hand, forcing a shockwave through them, however it can be easily resisted with enough spiritual power. Incantation Unknown. *'Hadō #25 Kokaki' (小火器, Firearm): A spell that focuses on physical contact. The user envelops their arm in flames, allowing them to slam into their opponent, causing severe burn damage to them, however, it can be resisted with a substantial amount of spiritual power. Incantation Unknown. *'Hadō #28, Mizu Kasukēdo' (水カスケード, Cascading Water): A spell which summons forth a torrent of water to attack the opponent, the volume of water, while not power, can cause enemies to be immobilised for brief periods of time as well as cover a vast area, which then can be used in conjunction with other spells or abilities. Incantation Unknown. *'Hadō #70, Hisame Akaihi' (氷雨赤い火, Red Fire Hail): A spell where a pillar of red fire is expelled from the users hand and it propelled at the target at high speeds, the explosion of the spell is rather devastating. Incantation Unknown. Miscellaneous Number *'Hadō #125, Kongōbaku' (金剛漠爆, Adamantine Blast): A blast of spherical, red energy similar in strength to a Sōkatsui blast. While both number and classification of this particular spell is not expressly stated, it is clearly a Destructive spell. *'Hadō #128, Gaki Rekkō' (牙気裂光, Raging Light Fang): Makes a circle of energy, before firing blasts of green light from its center in a cage-like formation. *'Hadō #132, Hyoga Seiran' (氷河晴嵐, Glacier Vapor Storm): Fires a massive wave of ice capable of freezing its targets and surrounding area as well as destroying a group of Menos Grande through sheer power. It is also strong enough to go through Danku , which can block any Destructive spell numbered 89 or less. Custom Kidō *'Shōheki' (障壁, Barrier): A custom Kidō spell used by Kurosawa Tadayoshi. With this custom Kidō spell he is able to create a strong barrier that seems to be a transparent green in colour before is camouflages, the shield is able to defend the user from extreme amounts of damage once every cast, as it disintergrates after one hit, making it more effective when defending against strong attacks. While seemingly a customised Kidō spell, it could in actuality just be a normal barrier-type Kidō spell. *'Tamashī no Setsuzoku' (魂の接続, Connection of Souls): A custom Kidō spell used by Kurosawa Tadayoshi. With this custom spell Kurosawa raises his arm up with his hand curled into a fist, after calling forth the spell a narrow beam of fire like energy (which has a colour similar to that of Kurosawa's black and orange Reiatsu) which homes in one a singular target, causing burning damage on impact. However, despite it looking like one, Tamashī no Setsuzoku isn't a beam of energy but actually a tether, or grappling hook of sorts in function, as the beam of fire latches onto the body of the target one it hits, causing continuous burning as well as allowing Kurosawa to manipulate the "rope" as he sees fit, extending it and retracting it to force his opponents either away or toward him, or swinging them around into the environment. Also, while not being it's most practical use, the Kidō spell can be used as a whip, where it can strike and entangle opponents instead of just simply latching onto them, this means that if an opponent dodges the initial casting of the spell the caster is able to manipulate the tether much easier without the air of forcefully moving the Kidō spell, although by manipulating it both physically and spiritually, it is able to gain a rather extreme degree of maneuverability. *'Mukei Taihō' (無形大砲, Incorporeal Cannon): A custom Kidō spell used by Kurosawa Tadayoshi. This spell allows Kurokawa to call forth a large fast and powerful beam of near transparent energy which is able to pass through most, if not all objects, damaging their internal structure while leaving the outer layer undamaged, thus allowing the beam to weaken building structures and deal heavy internal damage to any opponents that is caught in the beam. Because of the beam's incorporeal nature, it is hard to stop, even with the use of other Kidō spells, as most spells would just have it pass through it's defences, thus making the spell rather dangerous if not attended to seriously, however, due to the spell's complexity, Tadayoshi needs to recite the spell's incantation fully to cast it, and even then he has trouble fully controlling it, making it's power weaker if he is interrupted while it is cast or while it is in mid flight. :*Incantation: The earth, the sky, the body and the soul, I beseech thee, heed my call. I ask of the earth, the everlasting land, to grant me the stability you wield.The sky, the expansive abyss, I ask of you to give me your open space. The body, the vessel of life, I ask of you to give me outer strength. The soul, core of life, I ask of thee, give me the strength to call upon the eternal wrath of the underworld, and destroy my enemies with it's utmost might! *'Konran' (混乱, Disruption): A simple, brief, but effective custom Kidō spell used by Kurosawa Tadayoshi. Kurosawa fires a ball of what looks like a air-like ball of energy which shoots toward the opponent at a rapid speed. The energy ball doesn't damage the opponent at all, however it does cause their Reiatsu vents to temporarily become misaligned and to a point sealed, which causes a temporary state of instability in the opponent's movements, attacks and overall power before returning to normal. Despite this technique only being effective for the span of a couple second, it reveals cracks in a otherwise impenetrable defence that is able to be exploited int he time it takes to recover. *'Sainan Ame' (災難雨, Calamity Rain): A moderately powerful custom Kidō spell used by Kurosawa Tadayoshi. Kurosawa charged a rocky ball of energy with magma like veins in it, until it either reaches it's full size or the size Kurosawa wants it at, which at that point the ball get's fired into the sky and explodes, showering the most of the area around it with volcanic tephra, which also is able to create hot impact explosions. :*Incantation: O' lord of calamity, I beg of thee, grant me the chaos of the gods to rain down upon my enemy, allow anarchy to reign over the earth and tear it asunder. *'Hasen' (破線, Broken Lines): Under Construction Category:Stylx Category:Techniques